


Young Justice: Continuation

by CaraLee



Series: Young Justice Appreciation Month 2016 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: Scenes from my ideal Season Three for Young JusticeFill for Young Justice Appreciation Month Day One - Season Three





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some scenes hinting at/leading into storylines I would like to see explored in the upcoming, long-awaited third season of Young Justice.  
> A bit late because of Real Life (aka finals)

**_The Watchtower_ **

**_July 4, 2016 21:20 EDT_ **

_"Business as usual."_

* * *

**Bl üdhaven  
**

**February 26, 2017 13:41 EST**

Roy Harper (the Original) sits on a bench, the chilled metal nipping at his skin through his jeans, feeling (and likely looking) like a drowned rat. Water drips from the nearby roofs in steady, gray streams, turning his mood even more maudlin. He scowls at a couple of passers-by from under the red hoodie he has been using to conceal his arm and feels a stab of vicious pleasure when they hurry off. _That's right, scurry, scurry łéʼétsoh. This 'poor homeless kid' doesn't need your help.'_

"You keep making that face and it'll stick like that."

Roy jerks his head up to glare at...a cup of coffee?

Behind the cup, which is oozing fragrant steam into the air and making Roy's mouth water, is the face of a teenager not much older than Roy's own (apparent) age. Roy is instantly on edge. On the surface, the boy seems completely normal, despite the odd stylistic choice of a white stripe at the front of his dark hair, but Roy hasn't survived a year on the run by ignoring his instincts.

And his instincts are mashing on the big red button to the alarm system and screaming " _Abort! Abort! Danger! Prepare for battle!_ " He slips his cybernetic arm out of the pocket of his hoodie.

"Roy Harper." The teenager says in what would be a pleasant tone if it wasn't accompanied by a wolf's grin. "The original. Replaced by a clone and kept on ice for almost a decade."

Roy dives behind the bench and brings his arm to bear.

***

When the smoke clears the bench, a nearby fountain, and some shrubbery have fallen victim and are strewn about the impromptu battlefield in parody of more grotesque casualties. All the civilians had vacated pretty quickly after Roy shot the first mini-missile. This is Blüdhaven after all. You survive by keeping your head down and staying out of the way. Especially since Nightwing disappeared a few months back.

The skunk-headed stranger is good. Really good.

"You know," he shouts to Roy across the no-man's land they've made in what used to be a sorry excuse for a park. "I envisioned this going a little differently!"

"How so?" Roy growls, frustrated. Skunk-face seems to be _enjoying_ himself. He can't see him at the moment but he can _hear_ the grin.

"I tracked you down for a reason." The other boy's raspy voice yells back. "And not 'cause I work for Luthor, 'cause I don't, _or_ the JL, because I don't."

"Why then?" Roy shouts, frantically trying to slip a new charge pack into his arm.

"Because," Roy freezes at the voice right behind him and the feeling of a gun barrel pressed against the skin behind his ear for just long enough for him to register it before the weapon is pulled back to where Roy would bet is just out of his reach. "I have a proposal for you, Arsenal."

Roy hears a gun being holstered and turns around to face his opponent. Unnaturally bright green eyes smirk at him and the boy holds out his hand again, this time without the coffee, which was the first victim to their firefight. "You can call me Red. I hear you have a beef with The Team."

* * *

** Everywhere and Nowhere  
**

** All-Time and No-Time **

_ Run, run, run.  
_

He's not sure why he's running. He just knows it is important.  


_ Run, run, _ _run_.

Have to go faster. Have to get back to-

Who? Who does he have to get back to? What is so important?

**_ Stop Running.  _ **

**_ Let _ ** _**go**. _

_ Run, run, run. _

* * *

 

** Watchtower **

** February 27, 19:08 UTC **

Most of The Team was gathered in the common room of the Watchtower that had been allotted for their use. Bumblebee and Miss Martian were curled together on a sofa, speaking in low tones while Impulse, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle battled viciously against each other in Mario Cart. Superboy was debriefing Lagoon Boy and Static on their last mission in a corner while Aqualad and most of the others simply talked.  


In his time undercover with the Light, much had changed and Kaldur'ahm still often felt as though he were catching up.

He is distracted from his conversation with Guardian by cries of indignation and looks up in time to see the black holo-screen that had been hosting the video game replaced by a luminescent green field with a stylized face.

"Greetings, Team." The voice is computerized and androgynous, giving away neither origin nor intent. Kaldur stands and in only a few steps is between the holo-screen and the team's youngest members.

"Who are you." He demands. "What is your purpose here."

"You can call me Oracle." The voice says calmly. "I'm your new operations manager."

* * *

**El Paso  
**

**Feb 27, 21:52 MST**

"Tye, Asami! What are you still doing up? You have school tomorrow!"

"Sorry, Mom!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"What is!?"

"Tye! Who's that at the door?"

"Eduardo? What are you doing here, man?"

"I need your help."

* * *

**Gotham**

**March 2, 01:29 EST**

Night lays over Gotham as it always does, but those who haunt her rooftops move between the shadows uncaring of the lurking dangers.

"So when do I get to meet this Team of yours?" Spoiler chirps as she drops onto the rooftop next to Robin and Batgirl.

"You've met them." Robin says, sounding adorably flustered.

She rolls her eyes above her half-cowl. "Escaping from alien kidnappers who wanted to experiment on us doesn't count, genius. I want to _meet_ -meet them!"

Batgirl taps herself on the chest. "Me too."

"See!" Steph crows victoriously, slinging an arm over the other girl's shoulders. "You're outnumbered, Boy Wonder. And I really want to meet your girlfriend."

Tim groans and hides his (masked) face in his hands.

Steph pats him on the back faux-soothingly. "There, there, I just want to make sure she treats ya right."

"Blackmail." Cass says seriously.

"That too!"

* * *

 

**Seattle**

**March 4, 13:09 PST**

The ringing of his cellphone pulled Roy away from his daughter's crib.

"Harper."

" _Hello, Roy_."

He smiled a little and dropped back down to his seat. "Hey, Dinah. Any news?"

" _No, I'm sorry. Since the attack in Istanbul no one has seen or heard anything about Cheshire's whereabouts._ "

Roy sighed and drooped. "I just-I need to know Dinah. If she was involved then-"

" _I know_." His mother/big sister figure says gently, her voice managing to be calming and comforting with a complete lack of any patronizing. " _We will find her, Roy._ "

"We're going to visit Paula tomorrow." Roy said quietly to avoid waking Lian. "Just-Let us know if you or Artemis turn up anything."

" _We will._ _Give Lian my love._ "

"Will do. Bye D _."_

_"I'll talk to you later, Roy."_

Roy put the phone down and leaned his head against the bars of the crib. "I don't know what to do, Princess." He whispered. "I can't do this alone."

* * *

**San Francisco  
**

**March 4, 22:12 PST**

"I'm going in." The shadowed figure lowers the scope he'd been holding to his eye to survey the scene.

"Very well." a deep voice growls over the comm in his ear. "I hardly need remind you of our deal and what is at stake. Nor the consequences if you are late to the rendezvous."

"No," The figure mutters into the empty air as the channel clicks shut. "You don't."

He leaps from the rooftop down into the remains of what had been some sort of alien vessel before it crashed in the street five minutes earlier. He doesn't have long. Either local law enforcement, the Justice League, or the Team will be here to investigate soon.

" _Asansakal!_ "

He rolls and comes up in a crouch, ready to attack if the extra-terrestrial proves hostile only to freeze in surprise.

She (for that is an unmistakably female form) hovers a few inches above the wreckage, long red hair floating in self-generated wind and lit as if by fire. Her eyes glow a solid, eerie green and she wears only rags that might have once been white but are spattered with blood and grease. Her skin is orange, darkened in some places in a way that he thinks indicates bruises.

As she descends to a level with him, he can tell she is tall, taller than he, probably only an inch or so short of six and a half feet, likely with more than proportional strength based on past experience with alien races. But, assuming her facial expressions are comparable to humans', she is curious rather than aggressive.

" _It entan adhipatyam? Ninnal aran_?"

That was definitely a question. He shrugs apologetically, relaxing somewhat. If she is not likely to attack, acting as if he will won't help matters.

A brief flash of frustration crosses her face before she reaches out and pulls him closer, and kisses him on the lips.

She is indeed very strong, at least as much as a Martian, quite possibly more so. Her grip is gentle though, the pressure of her hands on his upper arms is unyielding but also unbruising and he thinks it would be even without the layer of Kevlar between them.

And the kiss itself is short, a press of her lips against his, over before most people (he is not most people) would have time to react.

She sets him back on the ground and pulls back, her bruised face lights up in a sweet smile. "I apologize," she says in accented English. "I am Koriand'r of Tamaran. Might I ask where it is I have come to be?" She gestured at the wreckage around them. "When I fought free of the slavers the computer of navigation was damaged. I do not know what this planet is." He stands in the light she casts, clad in red and black, and tries to decide what to do.

Renegade knows one thing. He cannot take Koriand'r back to Deathstroke.

* * *

 

**League of Shadows Lair**

**December 5, 14:50 UST**

"When may I meet my father?"

"Soon, my son. Soon."

 


End file.
